1. Field of the Invention
Portable Radio Signal Receiving Device and Method of Using Same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past the reception of radio signals in the 30 to 174 MHz range has been possible in an automotive vehicle only by mounting a whip type antenna in an upwardly extended position on the exterior thereof. The mounting of such an antenna not only requires the defacing of the vehicle, but renders the vehicle unattractive after the antenna is so mounted.
The metallic mass of the passenger carrying portion of the present day automotive vehicle has been considered a shield that would prevent the reception of high frequency radio signals within the interior thereof.
The applicant in devising the present invention has found that the metallic passenger carrying portion of an automotive vehicle serves as a collector of electromagnetic radio waves in the 30 to 174 MHz range and becomes alternately charged as a result thereof. The metallic automotive body as a result of such alternate charging emits secondary electromagnetic waves at least to the interior thereof, and that these secondary waves by the present portable invention when the latter is situated within the body and adjacent to an interior surface thereof may be detected and amplified by a radio to be transformed into audible sound waves. The radio of course, must be of a type that can be tuned to a desired portion of the electromagnetic radio waves within the 30 to 174 MHz spectrum.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a compact lightweight assembly that may be disposed within the confines of the passenger carrying metallic body portion of an automotive vehicle, and when so disposed adjacent the interior surface of the body but electrically insulated therefrom will generate an electric current from secondary electromagnetic waves of sufficient magnitude that they may be amplified be a radio and transformed into audible sound waves.
Another object of the present invention is to supply a portable device that is removably positionable within the confines of the metallic body portion of an automobile, boat or airplane to permit the reception of radio signals in the high and low frequencies when the vehicle is in a line of sight area, and such reception being achieved without the use or assistance of an external antenna.
A still further object of the invention is to permit a radio sensitive to signal in the 30 to 174 MHz range to be used immediately after installation in a vehicle and without waiting for an external antenna to be installed which is not only expensive but permanently defaces the vehicle on which it is installed.